Applicators for applying liquids such as medicaments or cleansing agents are known in the prior art. Conventional applicators typically provide a generally cylindrical body construction and include only one glass ampoule retained within the body; a sponge or tip secured to the body, at least one surface of which is exposed to the ampoule; and a means for fracturing the ampoule such that when the ampoule is fractured, the liquid stored therein is dispensed to the sponge for application.
Some prior art discloses more than one ampoule retained within the body of the applicator. In such applicators, the liquid-filled ampoules are typically fractured by the user grasping the body wall and exerting a squeezing force directly thereon. Of course, the squeezing force necessary to fracture two ampoules depends upon a number of factors such as the shape of the ampoule, the material of which the body and ampoules are formed, and the location at which the force is exerted.
Numerous problems are encountered with applicators of this type. For example, it is difficult to fracture more than one ampoule in this manner and may require a user employ both hands to break the ampoules dispensing the fluid. Furthermore, because so much effort is required to fracture more than one ampoule, it may be difficult for the user to fracture more than one ampoule at the same time.
Other prior art has revealed applicators with more than one ampoule and a mechanism for breaking the ampoules one at a time. Again, this requires that the user employ both hands to fracture more than one ampoule. Furthermore, breaking ampoules one at a time is inefficient and is not reliable.
In many situations, it is necessary for the user of a liquid dispenser of antiseptics or medicaments to use one hand to expose or position a portion of a patient's body which is to be treated with the liquid, while preparing the dispenser for use and applying the liquid with the other hand. For example, liquid applicators are often used to apply a pre-operative liquid, such as an isopropyl alcohol or iodine based solution, to an area of the body just prior to surgery. Thus, it is essential that the user be able to prepare and use the applicator with only one hand in order to enable the practical use thereof.